Forbidden Fruit
by Alec1116
Summary: The Saints find themselves wrapped up in these two young women. What happens when they find out they are the last women they should be with? Co-author story with Inuyasha's little demonkitty. Conner/OC & Murphy/OC; Rate and Review please! It helps me out a lot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Boondock Saints…unfortunately. . I also do not make money off of this. All is based off of fictional characters and from a movie. There is no relation to anyone living, dead or otherwise. I am sorry if there are similarities to someone, but this is all based from my imagination along with my co-author of this story. So again! I do not own, make money off of, NOR am I basing this off of real people and events.

ooooooooooo

Welcome to my first Boondock Saints story. I am co-authoring with the lovely Inuyasha's little demonkitty. I'm absolutely ecstatic about this story because these boys bring me nothing but absolute joy-as everyone else must know as well-so…I hope you all enjoy it.

If you did not read the first chapter from Inuyasha's little demonkitty, here is the link so please do read so you will be able to understand how this story is going to progress. Thanks! ^-^

www-dot-fanfiction-dot-net/ s/8093135/1/Forbidden-Fruit

(Please remove the spaces and replace -dot- or it won't work.)

R&R

* * *

Chapter 2: She comes to town

Pitter, Patter, Pitter, Patter; went the rain as it hit the top of the carrier. It was this sound that soothed the girl and at the same time brought painful memories rushing back, from a time in her life that she wished never happened. But as she opened her eyes, two sets of golden eyes peered at her from behind steel bars. A small smile graced her lips as she got up and walked to those sets of eyes.

"Well," she said in a hushed tone, "what is it?"

Two low growls came from the eyes that watched her as she knelt down and put her hands through the bars. Immediately, two heads came to nuzzle the palms of her hands, letting out deep throaty purrs when she scratched under their chins. She rested her head on one of the bars as she felt the heat radiating off these two, wishing these steel bars did not separate her from them.

"You both are so spoiled." She laughed, giving them a smile as she spoke.

Suddenly the carrier jolted, signaling that the truck towing the carrier had stopped. She scrunched up her nose as the carrier's door was lifted and the dim sunlight from the outside was let inside the once dark carrier. A man stood at the entrance, but the girl made no attempt to go to him as she stayed where she was knelt beside the steel bars. He began to approach her but stopped a few feet away once the pair that she was once petting had jumped up against the steel bars began bearing fangs and rumbling out protective growls. So she slowly rose from her knelt position and touched the pair to gain their attention once more.

"Uspokoites" she softly voiced, "Bagira i Radzha."

The pair turned their golden eyes back to her and stared into hazel ones, eventually lowering themselves to the ground and trotting away to the back of the steel bar cage they were kept in. The girl then turned her attention to the man, her face void of any emotion she once had with the two in cage.

"What do you want Kail?" She asked a slight edge in her voice as she spoke. "Why did we stop?"

"Bathroom Break," was his reply a he smirked at her.

She glared at him because if he thought those two words explained anything then he was dead wrong. But she knew better, she knew when Kail was sent into the carrier to get her, whatever it was about was never pleasant. This usually meant that "mother" wanted her for something, something she needed to do. So just for a second she let the dread of what was to come appear on her features before she quickly composed herself and sighed.

"What is the real reason you came back her for Kail?" She questioned.

The man, Kail, could feel the irritation rolling off of the girl. Knowing that he was able to get under the girl's skin whenever she had been in a good mood always did make him smile, so he did just that. Kail smiled at the girl and he knew she hated when he did, because she didn't like being lead-on, she was a very straight-forward kind of girl. But it always did bring him joy when he got to mess with her, so with a smile on his face he answered her.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Siria?"

Just him saying her name in that taunting tone displeased her immensely. Anger flashed in her once calm hazel eyes as she hissed at him.

"I mean you better tell what you really came in here for right now before I decide to unlock this cage."

"Now, now," He said in a rush quickly glancing at the steel barred cage. "No need to do that."

Midnight black rose from where it had been lounging on the ground and made its way to the door of the cage. Kail eyed the midnight one before quickly shifting his gaze to where the golden one still laid; watching him. Sighing, he dropped his shoulders and bowed his head; he knew he had lost this little game of his, for Siria was in no mood for games at the moment.

Kail took a deep breath before he decided to speak again, choosing his words wisely so not to agitate Siria anymore then she already was. "Moth-…The Ring Leader would like for you to come to her trailer so she can discuss some 'events' that are to take place once we reach our destination."

Siria stared at Kail for some time before sighing. Exhaustion and dread once again appeared on her face, as she could already guess what The Ring Leader wanted to discuss with her. She already knew she wasn't going to like it, she never did, and that's what made it all the worse.

"I'll head there now then." She informed him as she swiftly moved past him and to the entrance of the carrier.

Kail turned and watched as she moved away. He could already see the tension in her small build as she made her way to the entrance and away from HER spot. The area where she once sat was where she could always be found. It was a spot the brought her relaxation and peace because she was in the comforting presence of her "boys". Though if he was being truthful, her true calming place was anywhere her "boys" were and she could dance without interruption. His musing was brought to a quick end though, as he was slightly whacked in the face with the end of big chain-linked leash. He glared at where Siria stood smirking at the entrance of the carrier.

"What the hell am I to do with these?" He asked, holding up the leashes.

"Well since you said we stopped for a bathroom break I thought it'd be a good idea to take the 'boys' out." She replied turning away from him and began her descent down the ramp of the carrier.

Kail starred after her wide eyed, with horror and dissatisfaction etched on his face. He would not be looking forward to this. The 'boys' HATED him! Hell they hated everyone that was not Siria, with a slight exception for…The Ring Leader.

"Are you sure there is no one else who can take them?" He called out quickly to her.

A small devious smile graced Siria's lips as she stopped on the ramp and turned back around to look at Kail with a serious face. "Yes I'm sure."

She quickly flipped back around and began her descent again before any more mundane questions could be asked. As she neared the bottom of the ramp she reached up and pulled the tie that held her hair up out. Beautiful jeht black hair cascaded down to her mid-back; her bangs fell around and framed her small oval face. She stood at five-foot-three, small compared to other girls but she was a more flexible because of her size. Small golden looped earing always adorned her ears, black pants graced her long legs and a simple black Sweet Lacey Shoulderless Top T-shirt was her top. She wore ankle boot and sunglass sat upon her head, that she placed upon her face to shield her eyes from the sunlight trying to break through the dreary clouds.

She could hear Kail say, "Oh joy," as she waited at the bottom of the ramp. She would wait there until she could hear the tale-tale sounds that he had leashed her boys. Then she would proceed to The Ring Leader's trailer.

Siria knew her boys. They wouldn't harm Kail, but that didn't mean they wouldn't toy with him. To be on the safe side though, she would wait. Then she heard it, a small smile quickly graced her lips as she began to walk away from the carrier, an unmanly yell came from inside and sobs that could only come from Kail who was more than likely laying on the ground pinned by the boys.

She may not like what was going to come from the discussion with The Ring Leader…with 'mother', but it's not something she could change. As glanced up at the sky she noticed the green interstate sign that showed how far they were from their destination. She read, '30 miles from Boston' and smiled as she said.

"Here I come."

* * *

A/N: Ok so what do you think? Please read and review, it really does help me out. This is a co-authored story as it has been stated before and we look forward to putting out this sorry for you. Also here is the link to the third chapter of the story.

www-dot-fanfiction-dot-net/ s/8093135/2/Forbidden-Fruit

(Please remove the spaces and replace -dot- it won't work.)


End file.
